


Zootopia Bloopers

by heartscreamer009



Category: Disney Cartoons (Classic), Robin Hood (1973), The Aristocats (1970), The Jungle Book (1967), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Humor, Other, bloopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartscreamer009/pseuds/heartscreamer009
Summary: The hidden blooper reel of one of Disney's most recent groundbreaking classics
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	Zootopia Bloopers

Director:_(take of elephant ice cream parlor)_ Take 3. Marker! And Action!

_(Elephant scoops up ice cream, then snorts up peanuts inside his trunk. But when he goes to spurt them back out, he can’t get them all out.)_

Elephant: HELP!

Director: What? What’s going on?

Elephant: There’s a peanut stuck in my nose! Oh, I’m gonna suffocate! I’m never gonna work in Hollywood again!

Director: Calm down, Jerry.

Elephant: This is so uncomfortable! Help!

** _Break_ **

(_Cut to scene of Nick, Judy and Bellwether in the museum_)

Judy: What are you going to do? Kill me?

Bellwether (_laughing_): What? Me? No! Of course not? (_aims gun at Nick, suddenly sinister_). _He is. (shoots, but misses Nick and hits a rock behind him, paint splattering. Nick and Judy both begin to scream in mock terror)_

Nick: Dear Goodness, that rock will go savage!

Judy: We’re doomed! Doomed! Blood, blood, blood!

Nick: Everyone run for your lives!

Bellwether (_out of character_): You guys aren’t helping.

** _Break_ **

(_Cut to scene of Clawhauser eating at his desk. Judy appears._)

Judy: Excuse me? _(Clawhauser looks, but can’t see anything.) _Down here?

(_As Clawhauser looks over his desk, he forgets to watch his cereal bowl and soon the bowl’s contents spill over Judy. Clawhauser gasps and begins to apologize over and over, but Judy is trying to not be so irritated as the film crew laughs and a boom mike is lowered into the shot._)

Clawhauser: Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry!

Director: You know, this could actually fit in the movie.

Judy (_looking towards the camera threateningly_): Don’t you dare.

** _Break_ **

(_Scene of Bogo hosting opening meeting_)

Bogo: Now, we have some new recruits with us that I should introduce, but- (_looks at paper underneath packet, and reads_) “Bogo loves Gizelle.” (_enraged_) WHO WROTE THIS? (_everyone bursts out laughing_)

Director (_between laughts, struggling to regain composure_): Come on, guys, we only can do so many takes. (_Bogo walks off, grumbling under his breath_)

Bogo: Wilde, when I get my hooves on you…

** _Break_ **

(_Scene of Shrew Wedding reception. Fru Fru and her husband are doing the partner dance from Snow White, a reference to Disney using their recycled animation._)

** _Break_ **

(_Scene of Judy and Gideon Grey reunion with Bonnie and Stu. Bonnie is reassuring Stu about his line_)

Bonnie: Now you’ve got this, Stu.

Stu (_confidently_): I do

Bonnie: You are going to say this line _correctly._

Stu: I am

Director: Places! Marker! (_Slate clicks_) And Action!

Stu (_turning towards playing kids_): Hey, Kids, don’t you run through that mindoclybill…no, I’m done. (_puts his head in his hands, some laughter heard)_

Gideon Grey: Oh that’s alright, Mr. Hopps. You’ll get it.

** _Take 2_ **

Director: Remember, Stu. Mindocampum Holocinthius! Say it with me. (_He and Stu repeat the word slowly together._)

Stu: Okay, I’m ready for another take.

Director: Alright. Places! Marker! And Action!

Stu (_turns towards playing kids_): Hey kids! Don’t you run through that-no. (_Ducks head down in embarrassment._) Why can’t I say the stupid word? Why is my biggest challenge just a word in this movie when it should be flow or character development instead? (_sniffles as Judy comes over to reassure him_)

** _Take 3_ **

Director: Action!

Stu (_turns towards playing kids_): Hey, kids! Don’t you run through that supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!_(Everyone bursts out laughing as Stu face palms, completely embarrassed.)_

Judy: Right studio. Wrong word.

Director: You tried, Stu. We’ll get there.

** _Break_ **

(_Scene of Bogo and Judy in Bogo’s office_)

Bogo: Now, I’m going to open this door and you’re going to tell that otter that you’re a former meter maid with delusions of grandeur who will **not. be taking. the case.** (_Opens the door, but no one is there._) Uh, hello? (_Sticks his head out, no result_) Dawn, Ms. Otterton, you’re supposed to- (_Nick drops from the ceiling wearing a spooky mask, roaring and scaring Bogo so much that he screams and falls over, almost landing on Judy. Some officers hear the commotion downstairs and begin to panic_)

Voices down below: The chief! He’s in trouble! Oh, my gosh! Lockdown! Lockdown! Sound the alarms! Everybody down! This is not a drill! (_Complete pandemonium spreads throughout the department and Judy and Nick sit with blank expressions on their faces as the sprinkler system goes off while Bogo glares at them both._)

** _Break_ **

(_Scene of Shrew Wedding reception. A polar bear is dancing amongst the shrews, repeating the dancing of Balloo and Little John from The Jungle Book and Robin Hood. Some shrews recycle dance movements from The Aristocats._)

** _Break_ **

_(Scene of Clawhauser with arrested wolf, talking about Gazelle.)_

Clawhauser _(laughing)_: It’s me! Did you really think it was me! It looks so real. (_Suddenly solemn_) It’s not. It’s just a new app. Hold on a second. (_presses button on microphone, and Rick Antler's“Never Gonna Give You Up” starts playing. Clawhauser sits still, then starts to groove as the wolf begins to dance as well. Everyone laughs._)

** _Break_ **

_(Scene of Nick and Judy looking at the Traffic Cam footage.)_

Nick: Ugh. Timberwolves. Look at these dum-dums. Betcha a nickel that one of them’s gonna howl. And yep. There it is. I mean, what is it with wolves and the- (_suddenly Chief Bogo leaps in front of the monitor making a scary face, causing Nick and Judy to scream and fall out of their chairs._)

Bogo (_on camera, singsong_): I gotcha now, Wilde!

** _Break_ **

_(Scene of Shrew wedding reception. Nick and Judy join in on the dancing and do the routine that Balloo and King Louie did in The Jungle Book and that Little John and Lady Cluck did in Robin Hood. At one point, Nick says “Get mad, baby!”)_

** _Break_ **

_(Scene at the DMV with Flash. Flash opens his mouth to say something, but soon looks uncertain.)_

Nick: Buddy, what is it? _(Flash continues to try to speak, but doesn’t.) _Flash? Hello?_ (Turns to camera) _Are we still rolling?

** _Break_ **

_(Scene just after Judy arrests Duke Weaselton.)_

Clawhauser: Okay, you’re going to have to wait your turn just like everybody else, Ms. Otterton. _(Door blows open, and Weaselton rolls to the desk, pinned in the hole of a donut. Clawhauser then picks up the donut and brings it to his mouth as Weaselton shrieks)_

Director: CUT! Clawhauser! You’re not supposed to eat that!

Clawhauser: Well, you know how I get when I’m forced to work so long before lunch!

** _Break_ **

_(Back at the DMV with Flash.)_

Flash: What…was…my…line…

Judy: Flash-

Flash: …again…

Judy: Flash, don’t-

Flash: …sorry…

Nick: You’re-

Flash: …guys.

_(The crew breaks down laughing as well as the director.)_

** _Break_ **

_(Scene of Judy riding into Zootopia on the train. As soon as the city appears, “A Whole New World” starts playing instead of “Try Everything.”)_

Song: _I can show you the world… (Everyone on set laughs)_

** _Break_ **

_(Scene of Bellwether and Lionheart in City Hall. Bellwether is attempting to keep up with Lionheart while staggering under the weight of a lot of binders)_

Director: Marker! _(slate clicks) _And…action.

Lionheart: Okay! I heard you, Bellwether! Just take care of it! _(Throws down binder on top of pile, but entire stack topples over, causing Bellwether to stumble and fall.)_

_Director: Cut! Cut! Ease up on the binder, Mr. Mayor_

** _Take 2_ **

Lionheart: Okay, I heard you, Bellwether! Just take care of it! _(Attempts to throw down binder, but throws it on her fluffy head before it knocks off her glasses. Bellwether waves her arms in front of her.)_

Bellwether: What happened? Where are my glasses? Where am I?

** _Take 3:_ **

Lionheart: Okay, I heard you, Bellwether! Just take care of it! _(Attempts to throw down binder, but completely misses the other pile of binders and lands on top of a passing mouse. When Bellwether lifts up the binder, the mouse is lying sprawled and exasperated.)_

Mouse: Where…is…my agent?

** _Break_ **

_(Scene of when Judy and Nick are trying to get the train car to move. Judy hops into the conductor’s seat.)_

Director: Marker! (_slate clicks_) And Action!

Nick: Great, you’re a conductor now? Hey, it would take a miracle to get this rust-bucket moving. (_Judy pulls on lever, but nothing happens. She tries pressing another few buttons. She tries again with the lever._)

Judy: This should be-

_(A frying pan swings out from the ceiling of the car, smacking Nick in the face and knocking him over to the ground. Flynn Rider suddenly appears in the shot.)_

Flynn Rider: Frying pans! Who knew, right?

Director: Can we please get an ice pack for Mr. Wilde? Flynn, you shouldn’t be here!

** _Break_ **

_(Scene of fairgrounds at Bunny Burrows)_

Judy: Because I am going to make the world- (_attempts to flip but fails to land correctly._)

** _Take 2_ **

Judy: Because I am going to make the world- (_attempts to flip, does it correctly, but loses balance and falls down as soon as she lands_)

** _Take 3_ **

Judy: Because I am going to make the world a better place. (_flips correctly_)

Stu: Or, heck, you know, you want to talk about making the world a better place…(_stops talking and looks over towards carrot stand. Rabbit from Winnie The Pooh is working there._) Who are you?

Rabbit: I…uh,

Stu (_enraged, at the camera_): Who gave this guy authority to work at my carrot stand?

Rabbit (_jokingly_): Would you like a dozen carrots?

Stu: GAAAAAAAH! (_leaps over stand, tackles Rabbit and they begin wrestling. Everybody watches in shock before Pooh Bear sticks his head into the shot._)

Pooh: Does this mean we can have a honey break?

** _Break_ **

_(Ending Gazelle concert. A loud “whooo-hoo-hoo-hoooooo!” fills the air, and it’s revealed that Tigger from Winnie the Pooh is one of Gazelle’s backup dancers.)_

Tigger: Tiggers _LOVE_ to dance! (_Bounces all around the stage, dancing with Gazelle and the other tigers, one of whom is also Shere Khan._)

Shere Khan: Tigger! This isn’t how we rehearsed it! (_In the middle of the dance, Tigger rips his shorts off and the audience shouts in horror._)

Shere Khan: TIGGER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?

Tigger: Tiggers don’t like being branded with fashion endorsements! (_In the crowd, Yax, also nude, dances his way upstage with joy with the rest of the nude colony._)

Yax: A brother who accepts the natural truth! (_Tigger “whoo-hoo-hoo-hoos” and jumps into the nudist crowd, who crowd-surfs him out of the stadium. Everybody stares after the commotion with stupefied expressions._)

Gazelle _(a little guilty)_: Well, I did say “try everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you leave a comment, please include your favorite blooper!


End file.
